Chá
by Wisespell
Summary: Enquanto tomam chá, Afrodite e Shaka observam o cotidiano do Santuário. Yaoi, lime e nonsence.


"Chá"

Saint Seiya pertence ao Sr. Kuramada e associados.

Dentro da área total do Santuário de Athena há muitas Arenas de Treino destinadas aos pupilos e mestres, bem como aos cavaleiros e amazonas. Há também florestas, bosques e largos. Uma dessas Arenas foi construída perto das escadarias das 12 Casas de Ouro e ao seu lado - bastava atravessar a calçada de pedras - existe uma praça arborizada.

Sentados no chão sob a sombra de uma árvore Shaka e Afrodite arrumavam uma toalha branca e almofadas.

- Mais um dia comum aqui não? Nada de novo para ver ou fazer... . Resmungava Shaka com a cara de tédio, enquanto colocava a garrafa térmica de um lado.

- Hoje nós vamos tomar chá do que? Perguntou Afrodite separando duas xícaras de porcelana branca.

- Frutas inglesas. - Shaka disse mexendo na cesta e apontando ao mesmo tempo com a cabeça para uma lata de tampa verde, onde era possível ler "Whittard of Chelsea" e admirar a pintura de um pomar, um homem, sua escada e sua cesta além de uma casa de pedra.

Exatamente quando o guardião do 6ª Palácio terminou sua frase podem-se ouvir duas pessoas gritando e correndo. Vinham das Escadarias do Zodíaco Dourado e vestiam um tecido preto e brilhoso - que mal cobria o corpo de uma das duas. Iam à direção dos homens sentados. Estes por sinal pareciam não se perturbar com tal visão.

- Já disse que não! E não insista! Gritava Kamus correndo e passando por eles.

Shaka e Afrodite perceberam que na verdade não era tecido o que o outro trajava, era látex preto. Observaram ainda - enquanto preparavam seus chás - que a roupa cobria os pés, as partes íntimas frontais, davam a volta ao redor das nádegas (deixando-as expostas) e subiam pela coluna em uma linha fina até formar uma gargantilha.

- Mas Kamus... não dói! É divertido e bonitinho. Corria também Milo.

Este "vestia" um traje completamente diferente. O corpo todo era coberto por látex justíssimo, os braços estavam cobertos por luvas também do mesmo material. Milo calçava botas de cano até as coxas com saltos de aparentemente 15 cm.

- Aé! Então experimenta colocar você a base de uma vela acesa no... . Mas eles estavam já longe demais para se ouvir o resto da frase.

Shaka e Afrodite se prepararam para tomar chá. Agiam como se nada tivesse ocorrido fora do normal.

- Sabe... essas botas do Milo me lembram a armadura da tal amazona de Camaleão. A amiga do Andrômeda. - comentou Afrodite assoprando o chá.

- Será que ela também é sado? Não assopre o chá desse jeito, é melhor quente. - Respondeu Shaka.

Alguns breves momentos de silêncio se passaram enquanto os dois bebericavam suas bebidas. Novamente ouviram-se gritos vindos da Escadaria, porém desta vez também se ouvia o som de risos. Shura e Máscara passaram correndo e rindo alto. Shura carregava uma máquina fotográfica.

Aldebaran vinha atrás berrando.

- Seus &$$#. Quando eu pegar vocês!

Afrodite e Shaka - que continuavam bebericando seus chás quentes - perceberam o motivo da graça.

Shura e Máscara tinham aprontado com Aldebaran enquanto esse dormia. Tinham-no vestido com uma camisetinha de mangas bufantes que - pelos cálculos de Afrodite - parecia ser para uma menina de cinco anos, uma mini bufante com rendas brancas, sapatinhos de boneca com lacinhos. Tudo isso em rosa berrante. Tinham também maquiado o rosto de Touro, fizeram as bochechas ficarem tão rosadas que pareciam maçãs e - não satisfeitos - colocaram pintinhas negras, passaram batom vermelho, sombra rosa e pintaram um dos dentes da frente de preto. Como atos finais da "obra" fizeram trancinhas loiras dos lados da cabeça e as colocaram - com muito gel - para cima (lembrando chifres) com lacinhos nas pontas.

Shaka disse em alto e bom tom:

- Aldebaran, a sua calcinha de corações está aparecendo.

Realmente, logo abaixo da mini saia aparecia uma calcinha branca cheia de corações vermelhos. O comentário fez Capricórnio e Câncer rirem mais alto ainda e Aldebaran ficar mais vermelho ainda - deu para ver pela testa.

Shura e Máscara da Morte recomeçaram a correr - tinham parado pelo comentário de Shaka - e Aldebaran também, mas de forma muito cômica, lembrava um pato manco, por causa da roupa extremamente justa.

Afrodite - que passava patê na torrada - então falou para Shaka:

- A roupa dele deve ser laikra... afinal não rasgou com o corpanzil dele.

- Uhum... - concordou Shaka com a boca cheia de chá.

Decorrido algum tempo - uns 30 minutos - o chão começou a tremer. Os dois amigos sentados então se olharam. Afrodite estava de costas para a Arena, e Shaka apontou para lá. Aiolia vinha correndo com as mãos sobre a cabeça e gritava:

- Desculpa Mu! Foi sem querer.

- Volta aqui seu PEVERTIDO! Mete a mão no meu...- Mu não conseguia terminar a frase, ficava vermelho demais - no meu... meu... e ainda diz que foi acidente! O cavaleiro da 1ª Casa vinha levitando e jogando tudo o que via pela frente sobre Aiolia.

Leão então passou correndo entre Peixes e Virgem - derrubando a garrafa e pisando nas torradas - e ia subir para as 12 Casas quando Mu arremessou Afrodite - que não saiu da posição em que se encontrava sobre a almofada e que continuava com a xícara na mão - sobre as costas de Aiolia. Afrodite, sentado sobre o Leão, apenas esticou o braço e pegou - com a xícara - o líquido antes que ele atingisse o chão.

Afrodite levantou e sentou novamente na sua almofada.

- Obrigado Afrodite. disse Mu

- Sempre que precisar Mu, sempre que precisar. respondeu o pisciano

Aiolia estava se fingindo de desmaiado e Mu, que parou de levitar, andou até ele e falou em tom sádico:

- Eu não caio nisso Aiolia, lembre-se que eu sou telepata.

Aiolia se contorceu no chão e começou a pedir desculpas, mas Mu estava rindo em estilo Saga malvado.

- Que castigo devo eu... - Mu levitou o corpo de Aiolia -... aplicar em você? Hum... já sei... vamos subir até o Templo de Peixes. Cada degrau será uma puxada da sua cueca. Quando ela rasgar... eu vou fazer com a sua calça.

- Não Mu! Por favor,... Argh!

E os dois foram subindo ao som dos gritos de dor de Aiolia.

- Esse lugar é um completo tédio! Só falta agora o Kanon e o Saga apare... . Shaka não terminou de falar, apenas fez de cara de "eu não disse".

Kanon vinha correndo e carregava um míssil cinco X o tamanho dele onde, inclusive, aparecia o símbolo de nuclear. Ele apenas sorriu para o dois tomadores de chá - que sorriram de volta - e disse:

- Se o meu irmão perguntar por mim vocês não me viram. Ok?

Os outros não tiveram tempo de responder, Kanon tinha olhado por cima do ombro e a ponta do míssil acabou indo a direção ao chão. Percebendo isso, Kanon ergueu-a rapidamente e não mais viu Shaka ou Afrodite.

- Melhor assim. Disse Kanon

- Kanon, me devolva o míssil! Gritava Saga.

Enquanto isso... encima do projétil Shaka e Afrodite tomavam seu chá - sem derramar uma gota mesmo com o sacolejo - sentados em suas almofadas.

- Como eu dizia, mais um dia chato e rotineiro. Falou Shaka e tomou seu chá.

- Concordo... Disse Afrodite e tomou seu chá também.

Eu tenho esse chá em casa, é uma verdadeira delícia.


End file.
